The Unforgettable Journey
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: This is an amazing adventure of two young man with their friends. A team came from different dimension will change the future of Pokémon World. They will found love, there will be romance, fighting, mystery - which they have to solve, there will be Legendary Pokémons - It is a journey to achieve peace, to save the Pokémons & the world from the evils. Rating may change to 'M' later.
1. Mysterious Pokemon and Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :- Before reading this story please read this note.**

This is my first Pokémon story. And I planned to write a big and interesting story. There will be battles, romance (later in the story), amazing adventure and many more. As for the pairing for Ash, you all will be happy, so no worries. At first I need to develop his character. But the first pairing will be between other two characters in this story. Rating may change to 'M' later, much later. This story will be much different from the canon (From chapter 3 you will see the changes) and Ash will become much stronger than canon. It may be a crossover but don't worry Pokémon fans, all (98%) of this story events will happen in Pokémon world.

There is one thing I changed in this story, the Pokémon trainer's starting age is around 12.

Current Age : **Ash** \- 13.5, **Brock** \- 17, **Misty** \- 14.5, **Max** \- 9, **May** \- 12.5, **Dawn** \- 12, **Serena** \- 12, **Clemont** \- 13, **Bonnie** \- 7, **Cilan** \- 16, **Iris** \- 14.

 **Here Ash already won his first 5 badges of Johto League. I will finish the Johto league after write some important events and then we will enter the main story. If you have any question you can ask me.**

Please read till the end and leave a review, I need to know if you like it or not and your opinion is important to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Mysterious Pokemon and Visitors.**

* * *

\- **START** -

* * *

Tree leaves are dancing with the gentle blow of winds. The Sun is shining brightly in the sky. Every time a strong wind current is passed by, some dry old leaves is blown away and new young leaves sprout again in its place to provide life essence to the tree by taking and transforming the energy from the nature. Nature always protects those who lives with her and respect her and provide shelter to those who needs it. From the beginning when Arceus created life for the first time and different life form is started to born in this world, they learned to lives with nature and nature always provide food, shelter and comfort to them, she helps them to become strong. Million years passed by and these life forms, now known as Pokémon are becomes a part of nature, they both lives in harmony. There are so many different kinds of Pokémons are out there that it's kind of impossible to learn all about them. In every week at least a new Pokémon is discovered and the discoveries are done by a single completely different species known as human who are more intelligent than Pokémon but don't have supernatural powers like Pokémons excluding some special humans.

These humans make friendship with Pokémons and both help each other to become strong. There are many ancient Pokémon who were completely disappeared from the world thousands of years ago, but Pokémon scientists are found a way to revive them again from their fossils. There are also legendary and mythical Pokémons lives in the world and helps to maintain the balance of nature. And many criminal organizations which consist of evil peoples are always trying to catch these legendary Pokémon to rule over the world. They are also doing many secret experiments with Pokémon DNA to create artificial Pokémon and a few of them are successful to get into the goal.

Nearly thirteen and half years ago a child was born who would become the protector of the Pokémons in future and save the world from the harmful and evil with the help of his Pokémons and friends. But at the present he is just a young teenager who has a pure heart and has a great compassion for his friends and he is always ready to help others. One particular characteristic about him aside from his determination and his passion for raising and training Pokémon is that he is incredibly selfless. He will often go to extraordinary lengths to have a Pokémon's trust and respect, and to better understand a Pokémon that he sees them in their distress. He is also very generous and trusting, a true testament to his good-natured character. He has a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, he will make every effort to help them, even if he has no prior connection to them. He wants to become world greatest Pokémon master. It is his caring nature and friendly personality that make an impact to the Pokémons and humans whom he meets in his journey. The legends declare him as the 'chosen one'.

Then there is another teen whose birthday is the day when a huge burden was placed upon him to protect his home, to stop the destruction of his village. His father and mother sacrificed their life to save their child who born just a few hours before and to save their home, but the village blame that child for the destruction and death which happened that day. He became an outcast and unwanted in his own village, people just ignore him and he lived his whole childhood alone, a much more difficult life than an orphan. Years of isolation and scorn from the villagers made him thirst greatly for acknowledgement and love.

He is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, though he doesn't hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. Despite his naivety, he can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. He has a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. Legends prophesied a long time ago that he will come from a different world to help the chosen one in his quest and will also play an equally important role to destroy the evil powers of the Pokémon world and bring a new age. He is nearly about one and half year older than the chosen one.

* * *

 **August 5, 2010 | 12:30 PM**

A young trainer and his two companions named Brock and Misty resume their journey after an easy defeat in Whirl Cup. It's an eye opener for him; he finally started to question his own ability. Is he really able to become a Pokémon master if he loses every tough battle against strong trainers? He needs to do something different. With this thought in mind and with a new-found determination he resumes his journey with his friends towards Ogi Isle through an undersea tunnel from the Silver Rock Isle in search of the mysterious Pokémon which they heard lives around this area. Coming out of the tunnel they find themselves on a cliff. They take a breather, enjoying a soft wind that comes by, when they notice a Pikachu in some grass. They instantly felt that that Pikachu is looking somewhat familiar but Brock recognize him.

"That's Sparky…"

"You're right Brock" – Misty agrees with Brock.

The Pikachu now identified as Sparky also noticed them, walking towards them he stops in front of them. The young trainer cannot contain his surprise, sit there on his knee and asked in a curious manner -

"Sparky… How are you? Let see how you are doing."

But before they progress any further with that a new arrival cause them to look towards that direction only to find Sparky's trainer who is also a friend of them standing there with a surprised face. The young trainer instantly stands up and both of them lift their hand and point towards each other.

"Hey Ritchie…"

"Ash… Together again"

The four of them sit down on top a rock to talk about their journey. Sparky and Togepi with Ash's Pikachu started to play and enjoy among themselves in the ground.

"I haven't seen you since the Pokémon league." – Ritchie speaks with an excited voice, feeling happiness to see his friends again.

"Yeah… That's seems like a long time ago."

"Great to see you again"

"Being with all friends sometimes feels like you never been had parted." – Misty joins the conversation.

"Even the Pokémons are happy together." – Brock makes his observant known.

"So, what are you doing here in Ogi isle Ritchie?" – Ash asked, curious to know his reason for coming here.

"I think there is a mysterious Pokémon nearby."

"Mysterious Pokémon? That's what we are looking for." – Ash said with excitement.

"In fact I'm doing lot of research on the places it would likely to show up. There is not much information, but all of that leads me here in Ogi isle. So, I thought to come here and see what might turn up." - Ritchie replied.

"If we both end up here in searching of this mysterious Pokémon, then it must be nearby." - Brock told after some thinking.

"So, the mysterious Pokémon may be really close." - Misty asked.

"Yeah, that's right. But where is the best place to start looking?" Ash asked.

"I think we start with the deserted island over there" - Ritchie pointed towards an island.

"All right! I can't wait any longer, let's go." - Ash replied with excitement after standing up.

They take a small boat and started their journey over the island. Meanwhile on the island, a kid is swimming around with a Lanturn, playing with it and a shadow seems to be under the water as well. The kid seems to be aware of it. He sees the gang coming on the boat and quickly informed the shadow.

"Silver, looks like we got some company. Go hide, quick." The figure whose name is silver immediately went underwater to hide properly. Ash's group came to his location and he asked -

"Hey, hello over there, we want to ask you something."

"What?" - The boy asks.

"Do you live here on this island?" - Ritchie asks the boy.

"Ha! See I live on the other side of the island, but I come here to play in the bay all the time."

"My name's Oliver and this is Lantrun." - He pointed towards a large, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of small blue fins. It has a yellow "mask" over its red eyes. The tip of the bottom of its tail is also colored yellow.

"Lantrun! What a cool Pokémon." - Ash pointed his pokedex towards the Pokémon and a robotic voice answered -

"Lanturn, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Chinchou. The light that emits from its tentacle-like limb shines bright enough to illuminate the bottom of a deep sea."

"Now Oliver can you help us with something. We came here to find a mysterious Pokémon." - Ash asks, hopefully if the boy knows something.

"Mysterious Pokémon? Now I haven't seen anything like that around here." - He replies looking in a different direction.

Ritchie and Brock both notice Oliver seems nervous, almost as if he was faking his uncertainty.

"Where is that other Pokémon go Oliver, the one I saw with you when we first got to the island."

"Ahh! You must be confused about that, my only Pokémon is Lantrun." - Oliver replied with panicked voice.

"You should try some of the other island around here. Uh-ha, well I got to go clean my nails, so see you later. Bye." - Oliver said hurriedly and went away with his Pokémon.

With no answer, the gang goes off to comb the island.

 _'Something about the kid didn't seem right, I wonder if he is telling the truth.'_ Ritchie thought in his mind.

When the coast is clear, something pulls Oliver under the water, a child Pokémon. then both come out of the water.

"Good job silver, they are looking for you but we fool them." The three of them started to enjoy and play in the water.

While they are having fun they are being spied upon by an underwater lab. Two agents is taking a video of them at the moment, while they were completely unaware of it.

"That's them, all right." One of them said.

"Make the call." The other one quickly contact the lab.

"Acquisition of target complete."

(In the underwater lab)

"Professor we have a possible Pokémon 'X' standing by."

"I just was about to give up. What is it you found?"

"We have found the boy and he has what it appears to be a mysterious Pokémon."

"Put it on screen."

The video image of a boy playing with a blue-white Pokémon came into the large screen. The professor is very surprised to see such a rare Pokémon. Now knowing about the mysterious Pokémon, he dispatches a submarine for an attempt to capture it.

The two agents from before throw a net from their capturing device and trapped the Pokémon but Oliver with the help of Lanturn managed to rescue it. They immediately started to run away from them. Meanwhile Ash and his friends searching for the mysterious Pokémon near the sea. They notice that Oliver sitting on top of his Lanturn and a Pokémon behind them coming towards them in a high speed and a blue submarine which is slowly coming out from water is chasing them. Ash, Brock and Misty instantly recognize that Pokémon.

"That's the mysterious Pokémon we are looking for" - Ritchie said pointing to the blue-white Pokémon behind Oliver.

But all of them didn't notice there are also three others watching all the events from a small red submarine underwater. The first figure in that submarine spoke in excitement "That's a..."

* * *

(A few hours earlier)

 **August 5, 2010 | 10:20 AM**

Thousands of miles away from the location of Ash, just outside of a famous historical Town, in the middle of the woods a portal appeared out of nowhere and five humans come out from the inside of it. Each of them has a scroll hanging on their back. They just stood there for a few moments and four of them scan their surrounding with sharp eye, but the first one appear through portal is practically cannot contained his excitement to see new places in a completely different world. He jumps to the top of the tree to properly see the whole surrounding area; other four also notice this and joins him on the top of the tree. They all now clearly see a large castle at the top of a small hill and a whole city is situated all around the hill. They also can see the whole place is surrounded by ocean. To them its looks like that maybe an artist design the city with an amazing imagination, it's really a beautiful city surrounded by nature.

"Whoa! Look at that city, it is so beautiful. Let's go there." – A blonde hair boy shouted in excitement. He is wearing an orange and black color outfit with black sandals.

"Clam down baka; we will go there, so no worries" – A girl with bright pink hair trying to calm her hyperactive friend down. Her attire consisted of a red top with white circular designs, with black gloves, black low-heel calf-high boots, grey shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors.

"That's right, but you know I am also kind of exited to see this new place." – This time it came from another girl with pale blonde hair, she wears a short, purple sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

"You know we all are excited but our first objective is to find Professor Oak. Only he can help us." – Another young boy speaks with a calm and somewhat bored voice. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and his attire is rather plain, consisting of a black long sleeved t-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles.

"What he said is true but right now I think we are not alone here, someone, rather I say something is watching us from the trees." – The last member of the group alerts his companions of the new arrival. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and His outfit consists of a grey shirt with matching pants under his light-grey button-up jacket, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face and with his dark sunglasses, his appearance made him looks like a mysterious person.

They look towards a nearby tree, roughly thirty meters away from them, what they found completely surprised them. In the top of a branch stood...

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **A/N 2 -** Hope you like the first chapter. If you like it please **write a good REVIEW and tell me what you think** about this story. If you think I made some mistake then also tell me and if you think that I write something good then also tell me. Your opinion really matters. If you like it then **favorite/follow** my story.

 **1)** Have any guess about these five characters and the mysterious Pokémon Ash is looking for?

 **2)** Can you guess the name of that historical town?

 **3)** Whom do you prefer most as Ash's girlfriend? I just want to know.

* * *

 **And read my other stories also.**

* * *

English is not my first language, so if you found something wrong then I'm sorry.


	2. Target Captured And A New Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

Thank you to all of you who were following and mark this story as their favourite and viewed my story. This is the second chapter of this story. Now the story will get interesting. **You may think that it's look like canon anime but trust me many canon things will change in this story and it will happen soon. More information is at the bottom of the page.**

Please read till the end and leave a review, I need to know if you like it or not and your opinion is important.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :** **Target Captured And A New Mystery**

* * *

\- **START** -

* * *

 **August 5, 2010 | 01:25 PM**

But all of them didn't notice there are also three others watching all the events from a small red submarine underwater. The first figure in that submarine spoke in excitement

"That's a Lugia, just like the one we saw back in the Orange Island."

"James, you're right. Then they must be planning to catch it."

* * *

Before Oliver and Silver can reach the shore where Ash and his friends are, a small white Lugia alike robot comes out from underwater and float just in front of that baby Lugia. Suddenly the top of that robot opened up and many steel rods comes out of it. The rods are automatically constructs a cage around Lugia and trap it inside. The blue colored submarine stop beside the caged Lugia and two familiar people comes out of it.

"It's Butch and Cassidy… We have to save Lugia." – Ash shouted and prepared for battle.

But before anyone can do anything Cassidy throw a pokeball and comes out a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle.

"Houndour quick, use **SmokeScreen**."

The air suddenly filled with deep smoke and no one able to see anything happening. When the smoke is cleared the submarine and Lugia was gone.

* * *

(In the underwater Lab)

Dr. Namba proudly stands in front of the child Lugia who is currently inside of a cage made by very strong steel, crying for his mother. There are four small pillars placed in four corner of the cage and on top of each pillar there is a red ball attached to it.

"Go ahead and cry all you like, but no one is able to come here to save you."

Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy came and stand behind Dr. Namba.

"Professor our plans are ready for execution." – Cassidy informs him.

"Ok then, let's proceed with it." – They have a plan that they could use the child Lugia as a lure to capture its parent.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie and Oliver is currently sit depressed on the shore. While they are planning among themselves about what to do next to save the child Lugia, the parent Lugia suddenly emerges from the sea looking for her son. Soon everyone tells her about what happened to the child Lugia, which the parent Lugia doesn't respond to at first. The mother soon starts combing the area but doesn't find anything, so it goes back to the gang. Again they tell it that the child was captured but they'll do whatever it takes to get the child back. The parent becomes enraged and releases a gigantic storm and wreaks havoc across the island and the neighbouring one. Ash and his friends quickly seek shelter in a cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie wants to find some way to bring some attention. She still frets about having the chance of taking the child Lugia away, but maybe there's something else to it. They hop out of their submarine but soon gets blasted by the parent Lugia.

* * *

After a while in the cave, Ash decides that he is going to face Lugia and try to get it to believe them. Ritchie agrees, and goes with Ash. The two of them leave the cave and head to Lugia. However Lugia fires a beam at them. This continues for a while until finally it's an either now-or-never situation.

"Lugia please calm down. We just want to help." – Ash tells Lugia.

"Yeah we will save your child, just listen to us once." - Ritchie

Eventually, Lugia calms down and believes Ash and Ritchie when they said several times that they'll find its child. After that Lugia stops the storm and flies away. With that, now they have a new objective, finding Team Rocket's base. Misty and Brock also joins them in search of the main base of Team Rocket.

Their Pokémon do a scout of the area but couldn't find anything, but since it's not on land, they thought that maybe it's underwater. Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, and Oliver get in scuba gear and head for the ocean. They don't find much, until they notice the Magikarp Submarine belonging to Jessie, James and Meowth. They follow that to the base but as soon as they get there, the Rocket's plan soon goes into effect.

The base emerges towards the surface. After the base had emerged, they release the child Lugia still in the cage and with some contraption out there for the parent to get. Ash and his friends obviously know this is a trap and soon the parent Lugia comes by. Everyone soon sees this, starts yelling not to get any near while running. Then they are stopped by Butch and Cassidy. Since they can't go any further, it would just be easier to attack the parent Lugia from here on to see if it would get the idea. Both Pikachu and Sparky go up for an attack, but the parent easily dodges it. Butch messes with a little gizmo and some headgear on their Pokémon glows orange for a while, making them aggressive. They explain that this new device not only keeps them angry, but boosts their abilities. Houndour does a **Flamethrower** which was significantly more powerful than it should be. This doesn't stop them however, the gang persists on attacking the parent but every time Butch and Cassidy have their Pokémon retaliate.

Butch increases the intensity of the headgear and soon their Pokémon become worse. Ash sends out Cyndaquil and Ritchie sends out his Charmeleon, Zippo. But all it takes is one hit and no more. The gang tries to give the parent again but this time the parent Lugia decided to give them a shot with its **Aeroblast**. Although the attack misses, it knocks all of them out. The Lugia continues on and goes near the cage of her child. The four red balls activate and trap the mother Lugia inside a red barrier. The Rockets soon retrieve their second catch, going back underwater.

Ash wakes up later, only to find himself, Misty, Brock and Ritchie in a cage inside a large metallic room.

* * *

(Thousands of miles away from Ash - A few hours earlier)

 **August 5, 2010 | 10:30 AM**

They look towards a nearby tree, roughly thirty meters away from them, what they found completely surprised them. In the top of a branch stood a quadruped creature, covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

"What is that? It's looks like a cat." – The pink haired girl ask in wander, she never seen anything like this.

"Whatever it is its looks so cute" – The girl with pale blonde hair exclaimed with a loud voice.

But the blonde boy notice that something different about their current situation, he realized that the creature is staring directly in his eyes. Its looks like that creature is trying to figure out something by looking at him, meanwhile he also noticed that its eyes is filled with sorrow, for what reason he doesn't know. Before he can get a grasp of the current situation it cried out in a loud voice and jumps towards him. In a blink of an eye it crosses the distance between them, collide him in his chest; he nearly lost his balance but manage to stay attached with the tree and instinctively catches it. He can see tears pouring out from its large bluish eyes and the unknown creature started to rub its head on his chest in an affectionate manner. He and his friends are completely surprised by this; especially the blonde couldn't find any reason for its unexpected behaviour. A few moments later the creature finally calm down, it looked at his face from close distance and the blonde boy notice its eyes shine with joy.

"Sylv ve sylve on sylve vi on" – They all notice a clear tone of happiness from its voice. They just couldn't understand what's happening in front of their eyes.

"It is looks like she recognize you and also very happy to see you." – The boy with the hood simply state his observation like it is very obvious.

"How do you know that and what do you mean by it is actually a 'she'?" – The blonde haired boy asked.

"I have much experience with insects and animals so I know the reason behind this kind of behaviour and she is a female so I called her as a 'she'." – The boy calmly explained his reasons to others.

"And how could she recognize me as you said earlier when I never came here before, actually we all came here together for the first time. I don't even know what she is."

"It's really unexpected, but I told you what I saw. It's really is a mystery but we will find something about it later." - replies the brown haired boy.

After a few minutes of discussion among themselves they decide their next plan of action. The blonde boy put her down on the branch and all of them jumps from the tree and effortlessly landed on the ground.

"We need to head towards the city, and then we can find some information about Professor Oak." – The suggestion came from the boy with black hair.

"Ok then, let's go" – The pink haired girl agreed with the suggestion.

They all started to walk towards the city to see the new place and find the professor. The pinkish white colored creature came beside the blonde boy, affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the blonde's right arm as they walking together.

"I think she likes you" – The blonde girl makes a comment as they reach the entrance of the city. The more they walk inside the city their amazement grew more. They never saw something like this. There are many peoples with different kind of clothes and also some of them have different looking creature with them, most of them are teenagers. There are some of the creature also battles one another with every command made by the peoples who commanding them. They stood and watch some of the battles in wonder, they also learns that the creatures are called as Pokémon. When they watching another battle a twelve year old young girl came with a fox like Pokémon and stood in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Ginny. I get my trainer licence today. Can I touch your Pokémon? It's so cute." – She asks the blonde with a beautiful smile.

"Sure you can if she is ok with it and she is not my Pokémon, she is just walking with us." – He says awkwardly.

"Oh! Sorry I thought you are her trainer." She brings out a small device from her pouch and points it towards the pinkish Pokémon. The device automatically opened and started to scan the Pokémon. A robotic voice came from it –

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. It has a lot of great attacks to use in battle, but it actually a peace-loving sort of Pokémon. It can completely stop the flow of battle by moving its ribbon-like feelers in a way that charms its opponents into not wanting to fight anymore."

"Wow, a Sylveon" – The girl rub its ears slowly and Sylveon cooed in delight.

"At least we now know its name." – The black haired boy tells his friends.

"Hey what is this?" – The blonde haired girl asked pointing to the device in Ginny's hand.

"Are you joking, it's obviously a Pokedex, everybody knows that." Ginny replies with a small laugh and after a minute she left saying "Nice to meet you all."

After watching a few more battles they are walking again towards the large castle which they can see at the top of the small hill. A few minutes later they heard a loud sound of engine came from the behind of them, and someone shouted –

"HEY YOU FIVE STOP RIGHT THERE." They all turned towards the direction where the voice came from and amazed again. There was a woman sitting on the top of a two wheeler vehicle coming towards them in a very fast pace. They thought she will collide with them but she stopped the vehicle just in front of them with a great efficiency.

The blonde boy couldn't stop his curiosity, asked "Hey lady, what is this thing?" pointed towards the vehicle. The woman just stared at the blonde with a dumbfounded face.

"Are you an idiot? Can't you see it is a motor-bike?" Then she turn towards the rest of them and said with a serious tone "You five are looks like suspicious. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We are travellers. We are just passing through this city. Do you know where we can find professor Oak?" – The black haired boy answered quickly.

"Are you telling the truth? So you guys aren't Pokémon thieves or related to them?"

"No, no we are good people. Why do you think we will steal Pokémon and who are you?"

"Oh! I am Officer Jenny. You all look suspicious with the kind of dress you are wearing, specially this guy with the hood. Some Pokémon thieves are stealing Pokémons around this town, so keep your Sylveon safe."

"Sorry for the trouble Officer Jenny, we will keep her safe."

"That's good, now I have to go and you can find about professor Oak at Pokémon center. It is in the north side of the castle."

"Thanks Officer Jenny, We will go there." With these last words they go to find the Pokémon center.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **A/N 2 -** Hope you like the first chapter. If you like it please **write a good REVIEW and tell me what you think** about this story. If you think I made some mistake then also tell me and if you think that I write something good then also tell me. Your opinion really matters. If you like it then **favorite/follow** my story.

 **There are so many questions that will arise in your mind after reading this chapter, especially about Sylveon but it's suspense for now. You will get your answer in future. You can ask me if you have questions regarding this story. And I will finish Child Lugia's story in 3rd chapter and the events will be much different than shown in anime (My 2nd chapter is mostly same as anime regarding Lugia's story). Next chapter is when I will start to change the destiny of Ash.**

 **1)** Are you able to find the name of that historical town and the name of those five figures?

 **2)** Whom do you prefer most as Ash's girlfriend? I have some plan but I just want to know whom you guys like.

* * *

 **And read my other stories also.**


End file.
